


Perseus and Andromeda

by blanchtt



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanchtt/pseuds/blanchtt
Summary: “You’re going to get black bagged,” Alison warns her, and Cosima waves a hand, tries to placate her even as Alison furiously chops vegetables for dinner. Donnie is with the children, and so she’s invited over for a clandestine dinner. Sarah was, apparently, not invited. “Just like a rabbit.”“I got it,” Cosima reassures her, though her stomach turns at the thought that that’s highly possible.





	Perseus and Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

> In which Perseus is rebuffed, and the lady-dragon and Andromeda prevail.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re going to get black bagged,” Alison warns her, and Cosima waves a hand, tries to placate her even as Alison furiously chops vegetables for dinner. Donnie is with the children, and so she’s invited over for a clandestine dinner. Sarah was, apparently, not invited. “Just like a rabbit.”

 

“I got it,” Cosima reassures her, though her stomach turns at the thought that that’s highly possible.

 

She throws herself to the wolves for her sisters, for herself, for science. 

 

What she finds is a woman, tall and blonde and too eager to be her friend, and feels her stomach flip for an entirely different reason.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

She's dated all sorts of women and enjoyed the variety of experiences that’s brought, but there's something comfortably _right_ with study dates in the library, coffee courtesy of Delphine, each of them tapping away at their laptops.

 

It can only last so long, though.

 

Cosima looks sideways at the end of the couch, finds Delphine sitting with legs crossed, laptop balanced on a thigh and reading something, index finger lingering over the track-pad and biting at her bottom lip.

 

She swallows thickly against nerves, and wonders if Sarah sees anything in Paul or if it’s purely to keep up appearances.

 

She turns in her seat, reaches out with a foot, nudges the toe of her shoe against the ankle Delphine’s got closest to her.

 

“Pst,” Cosima whispers loudly as Delphine looks up, and those big doe-eyes do her in. Cosima can’t help but smile – like, _really_ smile - as she asks, “Wanna get out of here?”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

She’s been out since she’s had the words for it. She’s not that great at keeping things secret.

 

Delphine is probably just here to do her job, but they’ve been toeing the line, Cosima flirting and Delphine responding. She’s surprised to find one night that Delphine offers her apartment as a change of venue, and Cosima stops by to find truffles and wine on the menu.

 

 _You know better_ , Cosima reminds herself, sitting down with a smile and accepting Delphine’s kiss to her cheek, the wine poured into a crystalline glass as Delphine turns back to the stovetop, finishes dinner for them.

 

She knows better, logically, but her body doesn’t.

 

Cosima takes a sip of wine, puts down her glass, and asks, “What do you want, Delphine?”

 

Her tone leaves no question as to what she's referring to.

 

Delphine has, so far, been just as bad at lying as she is. Now it’s with a steady calmness, exposed and with nowhere left to run, that Delphine continues to finish up dinner, plate the food, and turn around before sighing. 

 

“Just a blood draw,” Delphine admits, mouth drawn into a frown as she pushes the plate across the table to Cosima. She looks worried, and Cosima, with Katja’s blood stored safe in her briefcase, knows it can’t be a good sign. “To monitor your health.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Her name is Helena,” Delphine tells her, and Cosima learns the name of their homicidal sister. She learns, also, that Katja’s decline and the progression of the disease is par for the course, and that DYAD knows about all of them, even Sarah.

 

“What else?” Cosima asks, and Delphine nods, eyes wide, before speaking.

 

She pushes and pushes and pushes – they don’t know about Kira, there’s a gala coming up, Leekie will be out of office – in all aspects, and Delphine yields, each time. At least figuratively. 

 

The information puts a damper on everything, but even the worst of news can only be temporary.

 

They part, saying their goodbyes and goodnights after another evening full of study – _it’s best if they don’t know you know_ – but Delphine lingers, and Cosima closes her eyes as the other woman reaches out, tries not to breath too fast as she feels Delphine’s palm cup the curve of her jaw so easily, her name spoken soft but wanting, the way she pronounces her name drawing arousal straight from between her thighs.

 

“ _Cosima?_ ”

 

She nods her assent, opens her eyes and finds Delphine’s half-lidded, and surges forward.

 

She goes with the flow and, surprisingly, at length Delphine’s hands slip to the backs of her thighs, pulling her in and up, and she's the one on her desk, Delphine's hips between her legs, the fingers that seek and fill her drawing unabashed moans from her throat. 

 

 _Bloody idiot_ , she can almost hear Sarah mutter, and Cosima can only imagine the roll of her eyes when she admits that Sarah was right.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

She knows Delphine is her monitor and Leekie knows too much for Sarah’s liking, but that Delphine gives them information they don’t have in return.

 

There are moments where Delphine takes a call and excuses herself, walks away from their table at dinner until she’s just out of earshot, or wakes up excruciatingly early, gets ready and presses a kiss to her cheek before leaving for work long before the grunts clock in.

 

“It’s nothing you’re not also doing with Paul,” she slings back whenever Sarah starts to give her crap for it, and that shuts her up.

 

Besides. In those rare moments alone, giggling together over a blunt or flipping through the other woman’s actual published thesis, Cosima sees a glimpse of Delphine Cormier _au naturel_. And she likes it. 

 

She comes back from Felix's and slips into her apartment, finds Delphine lounging on the couch, an empty glass of wine sitting lonely on the coffee table.

 

“Yes,” Delphine says, and gives her an apologetic smile before quickly finishing up her conversation and locking her phone, pocketing it as Cosima takes off her coat and shoes and pads over.

  

_Tomorrow at seven in the evening, Sarah will be downtown._

 

It’s all wrong, because Sarah is on her way to sneak into DYAD right now.

 

“Misinformation, _Mademoiselle Beraud_?” Cosima teases, sliding onto her lap and letting both hands trail up Delphine’s shoulders, come to rest cupping her jaw like Delphine so often does to her. Delphine licks her lips, watches her hungry, and Cosima steals a kiss, feels hands grasp at her hips and pull her closer. She breaks away for just a moment, Delphine never missing a beat – Delphine nuzzles down her neck, bites at the junction of her neck and shoulder, and Cosima struggles to ask, “Won't that get you, like – _ah_ \- fired?”

 

“Perhaps,” Delphine replies, words short as Cosima cards fingers through silky curls, brushes them away from Delphine’s face, and feels the other woman smile against the swell of her breast. “If they ever find out that was not an accident.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Later, her bedroom dark and Delphine sleeping next to her, she reaches out, picks her phone up off the floor and brings it close, reads the text from Sarah – _done_ , short and to the point, which means their misdirection succeeded – and locks her screen, puts the phone back down and curls against Delphine’s side.

 

Cosima considers her two seemingly incompatible wants, and thinks perhaps that this can work. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
